


Dance in the Night

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: AU, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in a world of rumors. Maybe Ingway shouldn't have been surprised at the idea that vampire fairies exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this fic if people like it or are interested in it enough. For now, I'm leaving it as a oneshot written on a whim.

There was a point in the distant past where people would have laughed at stories that spoke of witches, vampires, werewolves, fairies, and zombies. Now, they were seen as very real and even a part of daily life in some cases. Even so, there always seemed to be uproar every time a string of murders occurred or a mysterious plague hit a town.

The twins Velvet and Ingway were used to hearing rumors about why this and that happened. This was due to a variety of reasons, although the main one was that they were often a part of a rumor themselves. They couldn’t really help it and there was often very little they could do besides try to leave the rumor as ambiguous, regardless of whether it was true or not.

There were some truths that they were willing to admit. They were the leaders of a Valentinian caravan that, since their childhood, had been traveling the continent in order to trade and entertain various locales. Both of them were magically endowed; Velvet was often referred to as “The Dancing Witch” while Ingway openly presented himself as a sorcerer willing to trade various potions and elixirs.

But then there were things that they preferred to leave in the dark. Before the time when Valentinians traveled the land, there had been a kingdom called Valentine where they lived. It had been a powerful and very beautiful country in the desert to the southwest and gifted with advanced magic and technology. More importantly, Velvet and Ingway hadn’t been ordinary citizens—they had been the Prince and Princess who were supposed to take the throne following their mother.

Valentine’s destruction, of course, prevented that from ever happening.

Now, they spent their days taking in the various sights and sounds of Erion. The landscape shifted and changed before their very eyes, going from stunning forests to verdant fields and even snowcapped mountains. And, when they visited towns, they took in every rumor that they heard to help them plot out their next route. It was a lifestyle full of gambles at every turn, but they did it and somehow managed to make it through every time.

Today and for the next week, their caravan had stopped in a small town just outside a forest called Ringford. It wasn’t the most extravagant place, but it didn’t appear to be a particularly bad neighborhood. It was, apparently, often referred to as “The Baker’s Town” because almost everyone knew the local bread recipe. It certainly showed from the way that there always seemed to be the scent of warm bread drifting from the brick houses. It was almost overpowering.

“The question is whether the bread tastes good or not,” Ingway said as he glanced up at the sign hanging over the door. This tavern was apparently called “ _The Friendly Gnome_ ,” although he would have preferred “ _The Obnoxious Gnome_ ” with how loudly the people were singing from within. Velvet pushed the door open while giving him a little shrug.

“Well, why don’t we find out?” She replied entering the tavern. Ingway rolled his eyes and followed her in, one hand briefly rising to cover his ear when there was a great stomp that shook the entire building.

_Yeah, ho! Listen so! The fairies dance and the werewolves sing! Oh how great it is to live and breathe!_

The atmosphere was very warm and Ingway looked at Velvet with a small amount of worry. “I swear,” he told her while weaving between the dancing patrons. “If you start dancing with them, I’m going to drag you back to the camp with no questions asked.”

Velvet laughed as she sat down at the bar, the man working behind the counter quickly taking her order of two mugs of beer and a basket of bread. “Ingway, you know I only dance if we’re with the others of our troupe or if we’re putting on performance where I get paid.”

“Liar,” Ingway sat down next to her and rested his elbows on the counter. Velvet frowned and turned away, attention becoming focused on the lyrics of the song being sung.

_Don’t cry, little one! Tonight is a night full of fun! And if the bloodsuckers come, then don’t run! They just want a little blood rum!_

“So, in other words, if a vampire attacks them, they should just let them suck their blood,” Ingway pressed his lips together.

“Vampires aren’t terribly bad,” a man promptly sat down next to Ingway and gave him a cheeky grin. “I should know. I was bit by one.”

Ingway didn’t even bother to give him a glance as the barman came back with Velvet’s order. Velvet gently shoved one of the beers at Ingway and he took it, giving it a little test sip to make sure it tasted all right.

“If you were bitten by a vampire, then why do you sound happy about it?” Ingway asked. The man pulled back the cuff of his wrist, revealing a small bandage covering it.

“She was a nice one. She politely asked permission to have a drink, and then patched me up once she had her fill. It helped that she was an adorable fairy, too,” the man rubbed the back of his balding his head. Ingway raised an eyebrow as he sipped his beer.

“Wait. You were bitten by a vampire _fairy_?”

“Aye,” the man said. “They do exist, as I learned. Wouldn’t be surprised if her mother had a one night stand with a vampire, or she was a vampire who had a one night stand with a fairy. They say that fairies are the promiscuous type after all!” He jabbed Ingway’s shoulder and gave a hearty laugh.

Ingway rolled his eyes, took a bite out of the bread, and finished off his beer in one gulp. When he looked to his right, Velvet was dancing with the crowd.

* * *

The night was rather misty. After leaving the tavern dragging Velvet by the ear and returning to the camp, Ingway had decided to take a moment to watch the moon. An owl hooted in the distance and frog croaked.

“Bad night for werewolves,” he commented at the big round circle in the sky. “Not that they sound like they enjoy attacking people.”

He fell silent and tugged at the folds of his mantle. It was definitely chilly tonight and it didn’t help that he had decided not to wear a shirt that day. He still preferred the silence to the bustle of the campsite, though. He was rather exhausted.

He thought he heard a crow’s wings flutter as he bowed his head sleepily before lying down on the rock that he was perched on. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot to sleep, but he wasn’t in the mood to return to campsite after the nagging he had given Velvet. He let his eyes close and allowed his mind to lose focus on his surroundings. Maybe after everyone else had gone to sleep…

Faintly, he thought he heard footsteps approaching him.

* * *

She didn’t like sneaking up on sleeping people. It just wasn’t right.

But Mercedes was really thirsty. She had gone on something of a blood fast and tried to survive on fruit juices. It just wasn’t enough to satisfy her craving. Three days was an awful long time not to drink from someone.

She mentally remarked to herself that at least this man was younger and rather handsome compared to the half-bald guy that she had sipped from a few days ago. She _really_ hoped she hadn’t woken him up and that he was only pretending to sleep as she knelt down beside him and lifted his wrist.

Crud. There were wraps there. Her red eyes looked at his neck, which was covered by the thick collar of his mantle.

She exhaled sharply and felt her little fangs poke into her tongue as she found the pin of his cloak and removed it. The thick fabric fell away, revealing a rather muscular core. Okay, he was a little more than handsome. Almost handsome enough to be called a _Prince_ , in fact.

Her jaw opened and her fangs lengthened as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his neck. Her fangs sunk into his flesh and she shivered as the taste of iron on her tongue. At this point, she was safe, as the bite had a somewhat sedating effect on her “victims.”

And so Mercedes drank little by little from this dark prince-like character. _I’m really sorry_ , she kept mentally repeating. _Hopefully you won’t even know that this happened._

Her arm carefully looped over his shoulder as her lost strength gradually returned to her. She flinched slightly, a brief thought that wasn’t her own entering her mind.

“ _Does it taste good?_ ” It asked, almost rather sarcastically. Mercedes’ eyes shot open and she ripped herself away from the young, hands flying to her mouth.

He was looking up at her with a deadpan expression. Mercedes cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as she let out a scream.

“ ** _I’M SO SORRY_**!”

 


End file.
